No
by JCthewriter
Summary: What exactly went through the boys' heads when Darry broke the news to them? What happened in Darry's head? God, I have no idea what to rate this...Help me? ;) My first attempt at something non Mario related (On fanfiction net)...Mark it on your calendar...


**Sort of a prequel to "The Outsiders" by S.E Hinton. I'll admit, I'm obsessed, GO READ IT if you haven't! **

* * *

_Darry: _

"Uh uh...Y- yeah, thanks for calling." I said as I hung up the phone. My mind was so mentally confused that I didn't know what to think, say, or do. My parents were actually dead. No more classic chocolate cakes from Mom, or wrestling with Dad. The only thing I was trying to figure out was how I'd tell my kid brothers about this. I couldn't imagine how upset they'd be. This meant I'd have to run the house, pay the bills and everything my parents did. I leaned against the table trying to process this, I held back the childish tears that were threatening my vision. I got a slight chill and then I heard the familiar slam of a car door. Then I heard Two-Bit's insane laughter, he was messing with Dally and Johnny. I had dropped off Ponyboy and Sodapop at school a few hours ago, but they'd be home soon. I sat down at the table, rubbing my temple, then running my fingers through my hair roughly. Unfortunately, the two brothers were already walking towards the door as Two-Bit and the rest of the gang said hey. A large lump formed in my throat, I saw Soda laughing along with the rest of our friends, but to think how quickly that smile will vanish as soon as I break the news. I saw Ponyboy tagging along behind them, most likely day dreaming. They busted through the door and I didn't even look up, out of the corner of my eye I saw Ponyboy throw his book bag on the ground and plop himself on the couch. I still didn't know how to respond to the unthinkable. Mom and Dad..._Dead_? I had flashbacks of when Soda was first born and then soon Ponyboy. I remembered when we all had a towel war with Dad. How I'd spend hours with Mom doing several chores. (The perks of being the oldest...) I, then, looked up as Soda said,

"Darry? You okay?" His dark-brown eyes looked at me with concern. I took a deep breath and stood up,

"Soda...Sit down." Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny all looked at me; they had never seen me like this.

"I'm assuming you're going to ask us to leave?" Two-Bit guesses, I nodded slightly,

"Sorry, bud. But yeah." I watched them go out the door and leave.

"Why do I have to sit down? Darry, what's going on?" Soda questions, Ponyboy didn't move, he just looked at us. I shook my head,

"Soda. Sit. Down." I order,

"Darry-

"Sit down!" I yelled, he looked startled, Ponyboy jumped a little. Soda finally listened and sat down next to Ponyboy. I sat down next to him and glared at them both, "Listen...I got a call from the fuzz today...And they said something about an auto-wreck. They found to two bodies..."

"No." Soda mutters fearing the worst that already happened.

"The two bodies were...Mom and Dad...They're dead. Mom and Dad are dead." I said quietly, Soda looked absolutely appalled but Ponyboy didn't have any expression on his face. But I did see his jaw clench, the color from his face drained and his mouth go into a straight line. Soda then started to have tears blur his vision.

"You're lying..." he said as he put his hand over his mouth.

"I wish I were." I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. My own tears started to drip down my on face, I whipped them away quickly. I didn't want my brothers to worry as much as me. Then Soda started crying, he really couldn't help it, I saw Ponyboy curl up into a ball, he still had the same reaction on his face but one tear slowly dripped down his face. Only one. His lip quivered as more tears came down. He whipped them away hesitantly, I pulled them both into a hug. Soda started bawling and Ponyboy was only shaking. I closed my eyes hoping this was just some nightmare.

...

Dinner that night was very silent, not a shocker at all. Soda quietly went into Ponyboy's room but then came back out.

"Darry?" His voice was weak and hoarse, he was shaking still too. He nodded into the room, I came towards him and peeked into Pony's room. He was crying silently, I knew it because the blankets were shaking. Soda started to tear up again remembering that he'd never see our parents again. We went into Pony's room and sat on both sides of him, with me on the left and Soda on the right. Soda carefully pulled the covers off of his brother's face to reveal Ponyboy's face which was stained with tears. His eyes were blotchy and red, my head suddenly started to hurt at the thought of seeing him like this everyday.

"Pony?" Soda whispers, "Ponyboy?" He looked up at us, then he looked down at the covers again. Soda scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm around him. I only set a hand on his shoulder, I wasn't really good at comforting but I made an effort. Ponyboy made a little noise and then tried to pull the blanket back over his head. He obviously didn't like to be seen crying. I pulled it back off of his head, I then suddenly was angry. I got up quickly and stormed out of the room. I guess in a way, I have grown up a lot within just a few hours, I mean now I have to look after my family. I leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and slammed my fist into the wall. I heard my knuckles crack a little but I could care less. After, when I finally calmed down a little, I went back into Ponyboy's room were Soda had already fallen asleep next to the youngest brother. I sighed as I was about to close the door but then I heard Soda mutter, "Stay here, just for tonight?" I sighed again and crawled into the bed next to my brothers. Regardless, I was glad I wasn't going to face this alone.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
